Carey Martin
Carey Martin (played by Kim Rhodes) is a fictional character in the Disney Channel sitcom The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. http:// She is a headlining singer at the Tipton Hotel as well as the mother of Zack and Cody. She is a divorced mother, wise, and kind. She seems to love the twins a lot. She is sometimes overprotective of her boys, which they hate, but she does it for good reason.Arwin Hawkhauser has a crush on her. She has a younger sister who is never seen, and often dreams about George Clooney. Zack usually takes advantage of her (asking her for money, treating her like a maid, etc.), but at some points, tries to be more appreciative for what she does, like Cody Carey found her talent for singing by mistake when she was at a talent show doing stand-up comedy. Although Zack and her don't always get along, it is sometimes shown Zack really does appreciate her and love her.She tries to keep the boys away from trouble, but she never succeeds. Later in the second season, she changed her hair color from blond to reddish-brown multiple times. As of Season Three, she has kept her brown hair and has grown it out a little. When she is trying to teach the boys a lesson (or in some cases, other characters) she uses a story from her past, which is always boyfriend related, leading to Zack and Cody or the other characters groaning. She was also once seen wearing rubber duck pajamas. In the episode Sleepover Suite, Carey states she is a Virgo. She likes the color blue and prefers wearing short dresses. She also dyed her hair blue in the other dimension of the episode when Zack and Cody went to a parallel dimension. Whenever around London Tipton, she would always be falsely, yet humorously helping her since London always exclaims that Carey told her everything. She did not board the S.S Tipton so that she could keep her job but Mr Moseby is watching Zack and Cody for her. However, Carey has visited the ship. In 2007, Kim Rhodes became pregnant, however the show didn't incorporate it in the show. Carey was seen putting her hand on her stomach and she did have a bump at the show's end. http:// *'Kurt Martin' - Her ex-husband and father to their twin sons. *'Marion Moseby' - The manager for the Boston Tipton who is fond of Carey and often goes to her with the financial billing of the boys' mischief. *'Harvey' - A very wealthy lawyer that proposed to her, but Carey declined him. Zack, Mr. Moseby, and even Kurt approved of him, while Cody didn't. *'Esteban Ramirez' - A bellhop at the Tipton who is revealed to have a crush on Carey in It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Hotel. *'Arwin Hawkhauser' - An engineer that works in the hotel, that has a crush on Carey and Carey had a crush on him in the alternate universe discovered by Zack and Cody. He is often nervous around Carey, and sometimes is rejected. He faints every time Carey kisses him. In Kisses & Basketball, Bowling, and Going for the Gold and a flashback from Mr. Tipton comes to Visit, Carey kisses him; he fainted each time. Also, he is seen to have a cardboard cut of Carey, and some pictures of her, in his office. *'Serge the Concierge' - A concierge that likes Carey who took credit for the poem that Arwin wrote for her, but the twins and Carey found out it was Arwin... *'Herman Spatz' - The director of the Tipton commercial. Carey ditched him while on a dinner date, and now he hates her. He is also shown to be unfair. *'George Clooney' - When Carey sleeps she mentions Clooney as if he were in her dreams, some lines said are "Oh, Mr. Clooney, you dance divinely", "Come in, Mr. Clooney", and "Mr. Clooney, we hardly know each other" (in a later episode Carey found and kept the George Clooney quarter from the alternate universe that Zack and Cody went to). *'Boyfriends' - She speaks about them a lot and they always end up breaking up for them to date her best friend, and are never seen. *'Irv Welden' - A mean and cheating engineer from the St. Marks hotel. He is rivals with Arwin and has a crush on Carey. He tends to be smooth. He is from the hotel engineers games. He tends to mock Arwin, such as "Hawkloser","Loser", and "Arlose". His only appearance was in Going for the Gold. She hates him and kisses Arwin instead of Irv. He was mentioned once in Election. *'The Mellow Notes' - 4 Barber Shop singers that all fell for Carey. She was not interested in them. But when they offered to take her to dinner, she accepted. But during the time when they were singing and dragging her out the door to come to dinner, they were singing "We promise this date will really be tops!". So she yelled back to the twins (singing); "If I'm not back by 10, call the cops!!!" *'Johnny Vaine' - In The Suite Life Goes Hollywood she said he was her 2nd favourite actor. *'Paul McCartney' - In "Rock Star In The House" she said (screaming) "I love Paul McCartney!" http:// *‎'Kurt Martin' (played by Robert Torti) - Kurt Martin is the father of Zack and Cody, and Carey's divorced husband who first appears in Dad's Back. He is known as the more fun and spontaneous parent and he leads a rock band. He is also seen in Christmas at the Tipton where he was going on a trip with Zack and Cody without Carey and ends up getting snowed in at the Tipton. Cody thought that Kurt and Carey were getting back together but they never did. He and Carey sang at the Tipton and helped deliver a baby. He also appears in Volley Dad, where Cody asked him to stop Carey from being all over a new boyfriend. He is back in the Season Three premiere: Graduation for Zack and Cody. Kurt appeared in five episodes throughout the series. *'Carey's Sister' (unseen) - A character occasionally mentioned. She is Carey's younger sister. She was first mentioned in the episode, Moseby's Big Brother, where she said that Moseby and his brother's behaviour reminded her of her sister and her. She explains that their arguing caused them not to talk anymore. She later says, "I'll do the mature thing and go call my sister, with any luck she's still at work and I can leave a message." *'Carey's mother' (unseen) - Another character occasionally mentioned. In the episode, Poor Little Rich Girl, Carey is seen talking to her mother on the phone, in Scary Movie, Cody is wrapped in bubble wrap, where he says he would mail himself to Grandma's. In Dad's Back, Kurt mentions that Zack made a same comment that Carey had made when she had left him, which one line included, "I'm going home to mother," in reference to Carey's mother. In the second episode, Zack stated that when they lived with her, her false teeth dropped into his chocolate milk. She is also mentioned in "Birdman of Boston" when Cody has to let the hawk he found go his mother tells him that she wanted to join her boyfriend's band when she was 18 but her mother was worried but let her go anyway then Cody asks her why did she go if she might have not made it she tells him it was a risk she would take. After the hawk leaves Cody starts to cry and asked Carey if her mom cried when she left and answers "Only after I was gone." *'Carey's Mother-In-Law' (unseen and deceased) - Carey's mother-in-law (Kurt's mother) is deceased. She was mentioned in The Ghost in Suite 613, when Carey explained to her sons that if ghosts existed, her mother-in-law would still haunt her. This states that her mother-in-law hated her.